Avatar Misa: Only One Opposite
by Raven Osuna
Summary: A new Avatar is among the gang. How will Aang react? When it's a female and she has powers of Earth  Metal , Water  Blood, Healing , Fire  Lightning , Air  Flight . Plus she mastered Energy Bending. The hardest thing ever to do. She can.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

During Soniz's comet Zuko was fighting princess Azula also known to be his sister, while Katara was watching this happen…Azula was going to hit Katara with a lightning bolt. Zuko saw her change directions of the bolt towards Katara. Katara was so scared that she couldn't move out of the way but Zuko jumped in front of the lightning bolt, and it hit him instead of her. When Zuko hit the floor…Katara tried to get close to him but Azula wouldn't allow that. Katara had to hide a lot and dodge the lightning bolts until she tricked Azula into standing where there was water. Katara water bended the water around them and froze both of them in it. Katara was able to move while Azula couldn't. She got Azula on her knees and chained her to the ground. While Katara was helping Zuko heal. Aang was fighting the Fire Lord. (Zuko's and Azula's father) Aang didn't kill the Fire Lord instead he toke his bending away.

Mai (Zuko's ex girlfriend) showed up when Katara was using her abilities to heal Zuko's wound on his abdominals. Mai was angry that Katara's hand were on Zuko's bare abdominal and chest. Mai threw knives at Katara's shirt sleeves making her fall back. Mai ran to Azula but before Azula was let out of her chains…Katara water bended the water around them and froze them in place.

"Zuko get me out of this ice now!" Azula yelled at her brother. Zuko sat up and helped Katara by getting the knives out of her shirt.

"Let's go Katara." Zuko's voice was shaky.

"Okay so good with me." Katara pointed at Azula and Mai, "don't ever come after us again got it!"

Appa showed up a minute after Katara yelled at Azula and Mai. Appa was caring Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Momo. Aang handed Katara a hand and got her on Appa. Sokka helped Zuko up.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko laid down and rested awhile. When he woke up. He was in his father's bed at his father palace. Katara stepped inside when she saw him wake.

"Do you feel better?" Katara asked with concern. Seeing that he slept all night and didn't eat yesterday.

"No I feel horrible…" Zuko was feeling horrible because his back hurt and his stomach was growling.

"I'll go get you something to eat." Katara noticed the growling and giggled. She started to leave when she heard Aang yelling at Sokka.

"No stay here…just get a guard to do that." Zuko tried to sit up but his chest and abdominals started hurting. The bandages around his chest and abdominal were crimson red. Katara ran to Zuko's side and push him down gently.

"You shouldn't be moving!" Katara sat on the edge of the bed and glared at him and said, "don't get up I'll be back."

"But?" Zuko was going to protest but Katara put her pointer finger on her lips and closed the door.

"Katara is he asleep?" Toph's voice came from the other side.

"No he woke up when I entered…"

"Hurry Aang is coming…hide." toph interrupted Katara then Zuko heard toph or Katara hit the wall. "hey tinkle toe leave Katara alone…she didn't do anything!" Aang started hurting Katara a while back when the war was a night away. He would yell and push her to the ground.

"This is none of your business toph!" Aang yelled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Toph was next to Sokka when Aang grabbed Katara's upper arm. Aang pushed Katara towards the roof porch. Katara yelled and push Aang away. Suki was on the roof but Aang told her to go inside. She didn't move so Aang used his air bending to push her inside. Katara couldn't take it anymore…she blood bended Aang. Aang felt weird then he flew towards the other side of the porch.

Toph and Sokka got the door open and saw Katara knocked out. Aang was holding onto the front of Katara's shirt. With anger in his eyes. Sokka grabbed Aang's arms and had them behind his back and pulled him away from Katara's unconscious body. Toph picked up Katara. Suki was running to guest room and ran in Zuko's old room.

"Bring her over here Toph!" Suki yelled and pushed the red blankets down. Toph arrived but nearly fell over something. She kicked the small object away then laid Katara in the bed. "Katara wake up?" Suki looked for a pulse. But she couldn't find one. Then she found one on Katara's neck.

Toph felt as if she could sense Katara's heart going down slowly. "Oh no she won't make it!" Toph yelled at Suki. Zuko was walking down the hall and he heard Toph yell too. He ran into the room when Katara's heart stop. "She isn't breathing!" Toph was getting really scared, she was crying. Zuko moved closer to the bed and looked for a pulse but he didn't find one. So he pushed Suki away.

"Suki push down right there!" Zuko opened Katara's shirt open to see her skin. He grabbed Suki's hand and put them on the place. "You push when I stop breathing into her, okay?" Suki shook her head, yes. Zuko's lips went to Katara's lips and he parted her lips then started breathing into her. "Now Suki." Suki pushed down five times. Zuko started to worry and breathed into her again.


End file.
